


When the Soldier's Away

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Sherlock's bored and receives an unusual visitor.





	When the Soldier's Away

Sherlock Holmes was bored. No cases, his brother was being insufferable, and John was away on his sex holiday. He was brooding, looking out the window at the hateful world - the sky overcast and the useless people of the world milling fifteen feet below. 

He waved off Mrs Hudson’s offer of tea in favour of staring out the window internally cursing the criminal class’ lack of inspiration when he saw something that piqued his interest. A man in a red and black figure-hugging spandex superhero costume was sauntering up the opposite side of Baker Street, armed with a daishō crossed across his back and eying the windows lining the second storey of townhouses on his side of the street. 

As the oddity levelled with 221B, he crossed the road and walked straight up to the door. Sherlock heard the knock and Mrs Hudson’s subsequent call of acknowledgement of the guest. Sherlock heard muffled chatter from downstairs and while he was curious as to what the stranger might have to say, he chose to stay posed at the window, just in case he happened to be a client.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, he heard the sound of Mrs Hudson’s uneven tread on the stairs and a softer tread following. 

A knock sounded and Sherlock said ‘come in’ in the most uninterested tone he could muster.

Mrs Hudson opened the door for the stranger, saying “you’ve got another one”, and left, giggling as the masked man made a comment about seeing her much later.

Having been cataloguing the man all this time, he began speaking quickly in a matter-of-fact tone. A tone that John, had he been here, would have called his ‘showing-off’ tone, but since he wasn’t here to tell him this, it was his matter-of-fact tone.

“I can tell you’re a Special Forces operative from the United States. Recently injured, though fully recovered, you are still suffering from whatever caused your injuries. You’ve long since abandoned your moral code, however you retain a strict sense of justice. An injustice has occurred, which has prompted you to come here for assistance in enacting revenge on the responsible parties. It should please you to know that my moral compass is currently on holiday and I find myself in dire need of a distraction. Please do correct me if I’ve made a miscalculation.”

Sherlock turned to face the stranger, feeling rather pleased with himself, but was not so pleased to find him lounging in his armchair, one leg sprawled over the arm, with his head in one of Mrs Hudson’s obscene gossip magazines.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to recapture the man’s attention. The mask was making difficult, though not impossible to gauge his response. Clearly his guest was trying to make an impression.

After a few torturous moments, the stranger uncrossed his legs with a flourish, setting down the magazine and rising to his feet, extending his hand in greeting.

“The name’s Deadpool.” He announced. Sherlock took his hand and returned the firm pressure of the handshake. “Though I presume you already knew that. I’m kind of a big deal.”

Sherlock felt himself tense up and it took all his efforts of self-control not to broadcast it. He was getting a distinct sense of unease from his visitor, and just knew this was one of those times when John would be giving him a ‘look’ to get out of there, or make excuses for Deadpool to leave, or just bundle him out the door himself. 

So against all his own natural instincts, and the entirely sound advice he was getting from the John that lived in his conscience, he found himself responding.

“Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
